Burn in Hell
I woke up the next day as if nothing had happened last night. Ha, it sucks to keep in mind that you're not here and you won't be returning. Maybe it wasn't the best way to get rid of you, nor the cleanest, but the job is done and I shouldn't have any regrets. It was for the best, I'm sure of it. You didn't make my coffee this morning and for a second I got upset, but then I remembered. Actually I remember everything from last night so vividly that for the slightest bit I thought I was living it for the second time. We were on our way to see the movie like we had planned for our anniversary. When we got there, some asshole said that you looked great and that he wanted to "catch-up" sometime, so you gave him your number. He kissed you on the cheek and left. I almost laughed out loud at the fact that you thought I hadn't seen you. I leave you for a minute to go to the bathroom, I can't believe I didn't see it coming. I decide not to bring up the subject and just enjoy the movie, and then you saw your ex-girlfriend. At this point I'm furious. I am trying extremely hard to keep quiet and not say anything, so I decide to leave you with all your fucking memories from the past. I'm done for the night. I'm driving home and I can feel the boiling pain in the tears that are sliding down my cheek. I wipe my face and tell myself to man up, but I can't. You come home two fucking hours after I did. "Why did you leave me there looking like an idiot?" "I saw that you were busy, so I decided to get out of your way and leave." You looked at me in disgust. I almost laughed again, but this time because you thought that I was wrong for what I did, and I wasn't. I know I wasn't. To make things worse, you called him. That son of a bitch who doesn't care about you, he cheated on you four times, with the same whore every single fucking time, but you don't give a shit do you? No, you just want to play the big bad girl, you don't care, but you cried for a whole week straight after you found him in your bed with her. I got up and slammed the door as I exited our apartment. I could hear your footsteps as I was getting closer to the stairs that led to my car. You seemed to be catching up very quickly for a girl in six inch heels, but I guess you were mad. You smashed something on my head and I almost blacked out, but I didn't because I was full of rage. I saw him coming up behind you and saying he loved you. I stared at both of you standing there, at the top of the stairs, hugging each other with smiles on your faces. I got up as fast as the speed of light and threw a punch at him, and he fell down, which gave me the chance to throw you down the stairs. It was a long fall wasn't it? I looked back at him and grabbed him and threw him across the floor, he was bleeding and that made me feel happy. I smashed his head against the concrete, until I broke open his skull and he was almost dead. I turned to look at you, and you were also bleeding, you had been knocked out on the way down those steps. My car was close so I carried your affair and put him in the trunk. Then I brought you to the passenger seat, and sat you there. You were getting my seat full of blood, but don't worry, I can clean that up. I don't know where I was headed but I wanted it to be far away. I think I had entered another state. I looked at my watch, it was 2 a.m. I didn't bring a shovel, so I couldn't bury you anywhere. Then I saw this bridge and smiled. I pulled you both from the legs and got near the bridge. I looked and saw a deep river that was moving quite fast. I threw him over, now it was your turn. I sat you up on the edge of the bridge, looked at you and said "The last thing I want you to do isn't to die, I want you to do one more thing for me. I know I'm dropping you into water, but do me a favor... Burn in hell." Category:Mental Illness